


Ours is a bigger love than that

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fiances in love, M/M, Night Before The Wedding, Sweet and romantic, Wedding Fluff, What Have I Done, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: It was the end of the night of their bachelor party.Champagne consumed, everyone ushered out the door.But there was a letter on the bed waiting for him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	Ours is a bigger love than that

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what happened. This wasn’t supposed to be anything, but then I began writing it and couldn’t stop. There’s a little reference to some Sex and the City movie stuff, but not enough to make this story irrelevant if you haven’t seen it.
> 
> Slightly spoilery if you want to watch the SATC movie still. 
> 
> I imagine Patrick would do something sweet and lovely for David the night before their wedding, and here is an option.

David walked into the motel room once more, the last time as a bachelor, having ushered Stevie and Twyla out of the room. Alexis was designated driver and drove them each back to their places before settling in for the night with her brother. This night was special for them, without any pomp or circumstance. 

_Such drunk stragglers_ , David thought, remembering how Stevie staggered out the door with her champagne flute in hand.   
  


Seeing a white envelope on the bed where Stevie had been guzzling her champagne, he went over to pick it up and began to call out to her from inside the room. Perhaps it was important for the motel. 

But then, he turned over the envelope to see his name written, in Patrick’s handwriting. If he hadn’t just had a long pep talk with his friends and sister about how devoted Patrick is to David for the one thousandth time, he would have thought it was a ‘Dear John’ letter, but at this point, David knew better. 

With very little hesitation, David opened to the envelope to retrieve the note, tears already pricking to his eyes before starting to read it. David has been a bundle of emotions all week long and every little darling thing Patrick did for David leading up to their wedding was a lot for David. To be told in so many small gestures that this marriage was real and Patrick was all in. 

_My dear Husband,_

_Caught you off guard with that intro, didn’t I? We’ve signed the document together already and it’s a court record, so you’re officially my husband, tomorrow seals the deal with the witnesses. I don’t care what anyone says, though, because you’ve already been my husband for a while now. This is just a piece of paper that proves it._

_I knew there would be no amount of reassuring you in person of how committed and determined I am in our relationship to see you through to tomorrow, so I’m hoping that this letter is a source of comfort to you and you can read it over and over if you’d like before your parents walk you down the aisle to me._

_Just remember, we didn’t fall in love, okay well maybe you could have, but I walked into love with you with my eyes and my heart wide open. Any hesitation you ever could have felt from me was because I didn’t want to tell you the day I met you that I loved you._

_I’ve probably told you already this week at least five dozen or so times I love you, but in case you need it right now, I am so deeply, passionately, soul clinchingly in love with you, David Rose, my husband._

_This is it, you and me. If anything goes wrong tomorrow, heaven forbid, at least you’ll know I’ll be at the end of the aisle, ready to hold your hand and officially change my last name in front of you and your family. All of that will happen, David. At the end of the day tomorrow, you’ll be sleeping with me in our bed, in our apartment, under our sheets, inside of my arms. Your husband’s arms._

_Please cast away any doubt right now that you won’t have your happy ending tomorrow, our happy ending. It’s happening._

_I know you, David. I’ve seen the HBO app on our tv open for the last month on Sex and the City and you’re afraid I won’t be there tomorrow. I’m not Mr. Big and you are not Carrie. I don't know how many times I need to tell you to get this show out of your brain, but here it is again, get rid of it, David. It’s a television show, you and I are reality._

_Please, trust me when I say I’m very excited for tomorrow and to marry you. To continue the everyday life we already have, to expand the store to other locations like we have discussed. Tomorrow is just another day, except I’ll put a ring on your finger and show and tell the world that you, David Rose, are mine._

_So, sleep well, my love. Get the best sleep that you can. And if you want to talk, text me or call me. I’m your best friend and always have been, so if you need to hear my voice or even if you need me to come over and stay with you, I’ll do it._

_We are in this together. Your mess is mine, remember? I love you so much, David Rose. I’ll see you at our first look._

_Your faithful troll of a husband,_

_Patrick_

  
  


David folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope. He sat on the edge of the bed for a minute to wipe at the tears and put himself back together before Alexis got back home.

He sent a text message to Patrick.

**I got your letter. Thank you. :’)**

_You’re welcome_

**Alexis is coming back soon, but I kind of wish I could see your face now that I received this. I want to give you a hug.**

  
  


There was a knock at the door and upon seeing Twyla’s shoes at the edge of the bed, David picked them up and went for the door. 

He turned the knob. “Here you go, Twy—“

But it wasn’t Twyla.

“Oh my god, Patrick?” No hesitation, David was in his arms, shoes flung behind him, Patrick laughing into the kiss.. “What...why are you here?” Relief washing over David’s face to see his fiancé before him.   
  


“I don’t know, when I wrote that letter, I didn’t think it would be me who wanted to see you, but here I am. I can leave if you want to be left alone tonight.”  
  


David barely let him finish the words. “Get in here.” In a scramble of excitement and anticipation, he had Patrick scooped into his arms and they were kissing a little more than friendly.   
  


Breathing out against Patricks lips, David sighed and licked his own, “you taste like egg rolls.”  
  


“Oh yeah?” Patrick deadpanned.   
  


“You don’t fool me, Brewer,” David licked at his lips again. “ _Wait_. You didn’t.”  
  


“I didn’t what?” A grin creeping across this adorable troll’s face. “And that’s ‘Mr. Rose’ to you as of 3:30pm today.”  
  


“Not official until tomorrow, so you’re Brewer to me until then.” David nuzzled into Patrick’s neck.  
  


Patrick pulled back to look into David’s eyes. 

“Okay, you got me. There’s Chinese in the car.”  
  


David's face lit up like a Christmas tree. “I love you so much! Did you get the-“

“-Chow mei fun?”

“-And the—“

“-Egg drop wonton soup?”

“-And the—“

“-Vegetarian spring rolls with peanut sauce? Yeah, it’s all there.” Patrick interrupted David with a smile. David wrapped himself into Patrick’s arms before stealing himself away to the car to retrieve all of his favorite things from their favorite Chinese takeout, _Happy House,_ at the edge of Elmdale.

Patrick knew no matter the time of night or day, David would always want take-out, whether it was pizza, Thai, Chinese, Korean, or greasy cheeseburger. There was no discrimination towards any food group as far as David was concerned. 

“You sneaky bastard,” David quipped with a few snaps of his chopsticks.

“What?” Patrick replied innocently.

“You knew I would be defenseless for Happy House. I didn’t stand a chance.” Patrick leaned in, snickering at David’s words, kissing Him on the cheek. 

“No, you really didn’t, but I hope you can forgive me?” Patrick swatted his own hand. “Ooh. Bad husband.” Oh, Patrick had jokes. 

“ _Fiancé_. And I think I can forgive you if you have another egg roll you can feed to me.” David had his hands up, wiggling his fingers into a praying hands position, but all the worship was for the food in front of him. 

“Sounds like a fair deal.” Then Patrick fed David one of his three egg rolls, letting his fingers dip inside David’s mouth, making his own mouth water looking at David’s pretty pretty lips.   
  


After the noodles, soup, ginger chicken, spring rolls, egg rolls, cheese wontons, and fortune cookies had been eaten, Patrick was sitting a little wonky against David’s pillows, his fingers carding through David’s black hair that went a little wavy to the ends. Patrick loved the bits of curl to David’s coiff. 

“Thank you, David.” It was just a whisper. “I needed this.” David sighed into Patrick’s chest, breathing him in. Humming to himself because he needed it too. Needed _this._  
  


David gave an exaggerated cat stretch before turning to look at Patrick through heavy eyes. “After all that salt and msg, I’ll have to drink a lot of water so I’m not bloated in our pictures tomorrow.” 

“Nope, no salt or msg in any of our order tonight. I told them to make it all with low sodium or none at all.” Patrick smiled down at David with all the love in his eyes he often gave when Patrick did something so thoughtful. David would forever wonder what he did in the Universe to deserve such a man. 

“You take such good care of me.” They crashed their mouths into each other, but instead of passion and sexual energy, it was love and comfort. 

Alexis returned to the motel and the three of them shared a hug before Patrick managed to make his way to the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow, oops, today!” He said while looking at his watch. David nodded at Patrick, allowing him to kiss his face tenderly before heading towards the door. 

David walked him to his car. “I really liked the letter,” David whispered into Patrick’s neck again, his safe space. “I’ll be reading it a few times before I see you again. Wish you could stay though.” 

His eyes grew wide with concern. “I’ll stay, David. Do you- is that what you really want?” But no, it wasn’t truly. He knew Patrick was always there to ease his mind, but he needed this time with his sister. 

“No. I’ll be fine. ‘Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours, right?’” David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders like it was muscle memory now. Patrick shook his head, running his fingers through the short hairs at David’s neck, clutching him to his check. 

“Hmm mm, we aren’t Big and Carrie. Ours is a much bigger and greater love.” Patrick swayed with David in his arms, allowing the swift night air to envelope them. 

_“In your heart I see the start of every night and every day,”_ he began the tune, David holding on tighter. “ _In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away._ ” They finished it out together. _“Oh, just as long as I’m here in your arms, I can be in no better place. You’re simply the best...”_

  
He was right, they weren’t Big and Carrie, they were Patrick and David, which was pretty fucking beautiful.   
  


David slept in Alexis’ bed while she soothingly scratched his back. They’d cried a little about their last night in the motel together, how they’d come so far, feeling the growth and maturity within each other. David got the best sleep he could ask for on the night before his wedding, with the letter from his betrothed to read if he really needed to. Just knowing there was such a letter, that he was marrying someone who understood him so well, was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just the letter, but it turned into more because David and Patrick just do that to a story sometimes. 
> 
> This was not beta’d. All mistakes are mine. Just wanted to put some loveliness out into the world. 
> 
> Vanilla, you work so hard and you do so much. Hope you liked the gift.
> 
> Here is the scene of Carrie reading to Mr. Big, in case you wanted it.  
> [Link](https://youtu.be/69zwyxFWtIY)


End file.
